


Nod for Consent

by AdorkableAuthor



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Pre-Series, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 22:49:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10818375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorkableAuthor/pseuds/AdorkableAuthor
Summary: Almost immediately after that fateful party, things change in Neptune. Veronica leaves without a word. She ends up in an unlikely place, working as a hooker. When three classmates with ties to her walk into her little bordello, it's her world that is rocked.Death is not Veronica or Logan. I know the warnings seem scary, but this isn't a terribly dark piece.





	Nod for Consent

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know exactly what you are thinking. "But AA (Short for Adorkable Author), Roni could NEVER be a hooker. She's too good! She's too sure of her own worth! She's a rape victim! She's whatever!" Small changes change people. Big changes change people dramatically. I don't particularly like her as a whore, but this is the story I wrote and you clicked on it. So just, read it and tell me you still liked it. I'll wait. 
> 
> Yes, she is sixteen. Depending on when you think the "End of the Year" party happened, it's still going to be months before her 17th birthday. It's summer. 
> 
> Another rambling gone wild. Let me know if any major edit fails are noticeable.

Veronica took the small wad of bills from the man and counted them. His hands were on her hips and his nose rubbed against her neck. She didn't listen to the words he said. They didn't matter. She slipped the money into a safe and lifted her chin. She looked to his lips and nodded. A consent for what he paid for. She slid her hand up into his hair and let him pick her up. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she felt his erection pushing against his tight denim and swallowed the bile down. It was easier now than it had been. She turned her body over to him, to them, and let them use her. She knew the motions, when to moan, when to claw, when to shiver. They used her and left her and she preferred it like that. She had no idea who they were or what they did. She doubted they knew she was still underage and even if they did, she doubted they cared. This was why she allowed herself to be a hooker. The people who fucked her didn't care here. They never cared about her before Lilly died and they wouldn't care about her after they left. They paid and got serviced and moved on. They never hugged her and joked with her about secret crushes or made her blush with not so hidden glances. They never turned on her and slashed her tires or aimed spitballs at her. They never drugged or raped her. They didn't care enough to do anything but fuck her where she was and leave. 

As she cleaned herself up and inspected her makeup, she let down her guard just enough to let the one thought she fought so hard to stay away in. Her father would be ashamed of her. She gripped the vanity counter and let out a slow breath. He couldn't be anything anymore. He was gone. Like Lilly, he had been ripped out of her life forever. Like Lilly, he hadn't gotten a choice. Like Lilly, his murderer roamed free. Veronica had come home from the sheriff's station after the party at Shelly's to find him gone. Two days later, his burnt car and the ashy remains of him and his dog, both with bullets in them, were found. Veronica didn't go back to school. She packed up her belongings, the things she couldn't live without, and moved to Nevada. She left her landlord a note, apologizing for leaving behind so much and to give it away since she wouldn't be back. Veronica drove through the 09 zip code, slowing down as she passed Lilly's house. It would always be Lilly's, and not Duncan's or even Jake's. The last time she was there, so was Lilly. She drove to Logan's house, stopping and looking up the path to the large mansion. She saw movement in Logan's window. He was home. He had turned on her, hated her for standing with her own father. Logan had lashed out and in his typical fashion, gone too far. She was broken. He had won. Even with everything he had done to her, she wished he was finally happy now. She turned away and continued to drive. She didn't want him to see her cry anymore. 

Veronica shook her head, clearing the memories out. She ran her hands through her hair, now chopped off and jagged along the edges. She reapplied lipstick and checked for love marks on her neck. Most didn't care enough to get her into it, so she rarely had them. But, it was habit to look. She slipped her bra back on and fastened it. 

“Hey Nicki! You cleaned up yet?” A female voice called out. Veronica knew it was her Mistress, Leona. She wasn't abusive, which was probably the best thing for Veronica. Except for Veronica's age, she was working legally. Her pimp was running a government allowed whorehouse. She was paid a huge percentage for her participation, giving only fifteen percent to the house. Her ID said she was twenty. Leona didn't ask if it was fake. Veronica didn't worry if she did. Veronica was making money for this establishment and never complained. She was never homesick or wondered what her first love would think about her. She kept herself clean and didn't overwork herself.

Veronica stepped into her panties and pulled them up before she opened the door. “Just now.” She smiled to her boss. 

Leona grinned and raised a hand to fix a small smudge of Veronica's lipstick. Veronica knew the client wouldn't notice. She would be without, but Leona had a certain level of expectations. “Good. There's a trio downstairs.”

“They want a bang?” Veronica asked with a raised brow. It wasn't common for her to take on multiple partners at once, but it had happened. She preferred one on one.

“Nah. I think they are underage boys with good IDs who want to have their way with a hooker.” Leona grinned with a wink. “I'm going to send Tegan and Sara and go see if you can upsell them.” 

Veronica grinned. “Teenage boys don't usually need more than fifteen minutes.” 

Leona grinned. “Well, enjoy your forty-five minute break.” She spanked Veronica's ass before she walked down the hall.

Veronica giggled and turned back to her room. She slipped her heels on and threw her short kimono robe over her underwear. She walked down the stairs, the robe slipping off her shoulder. “I hear there's some boys who want-” She stopped. She stopped talking. She stopped moving. She stopped blinking and breathing. 

In front of her were Duncan, Logan and Dick. To give them some credit, they were just as shocked to see her as she was to see them. Duncan took a step back. Dick slowly smiled. Logan stood where he was. His eyes flashed down over Veronica's nearly exposed body and then rested on her face again.

Veronica cleared her throat and resumed walking. “Greetings and welcome to the Lovers' Ranch, fellas. I'm Nicki. I'll be servicing one of you fine gentlemen this evening.” She smiled her sexy smile. She could do this. She could take their money, which she knew they had plenty of, and not feel bad. 

“Holy shit, Roni.” Dick was the first to talk. He looked her over and licked his lips. “I call firsties.”

Veronica smirked. “Fantastic.” She stepped in front of him. “And how long do you think you'll take, Dick?”

A tall brunette walked down the stairs. She smiled to the boys and lifted a brow to Veronica. “What did you tell them, Nick? They look like they are competing for catching flies!” 

Veronica kept her smirk, looking over to Duncan and Logan. “I think some of them might need our special V-Day package.” 

Logan's face relaxed and a brow lifted. “What's that?”

Veronica turned away from Dick and looked up at Logan. She reached up and let her fingers adjust his shell necklace. “A loving night with sweet sensual and tender love for the virgins.” 

Logan smirked. “You know I'm not a virgin.”

The tall brunette giggled. “Oh, we've heard that before.” 

Veronica turned and looked over at the taller woman. “Teeg, I'm thinking this one might be telling the truth. Gut instinct.” Veronica knew in great detail how much Logan was not a virgin. Lilly never shied away from telling those details. Lilly would blush at Veronica's details now.

“So, the blonde is the virgin?” Tegan giggled, looking over to Dick.

Veronica chuckled. “He could be. He seems very confident though.”

Tegan stepped down and looked up at Duncan. “This one.” She smiled sweetly. “If any of them, I'd say this one.”

Duncan gulped and finally looked away from Veronica to meet Tegan's brown eyes. “What makes you say that?”

“You are very nervous.” Tegan licked her lips. “I like nervous men. Makes them jitter in all the right places.” She reached down and rubbed her hand along where his leg met his torso, awfully close to his crotch.

Duncan let out a gargled grunt and his breath caught.

A redhead appeared and she pouted. “Aww. He's the cute one.” She winked to the other boys before she walked over to him. “I'm Sara.”

Logan's eyes shot over to Sara. He looked her over, but turned back to Veronica.

Dick let out a whistle, watching the redhead walk over in a one piece lingerie piece with lace and little pink bows. “I'm Dick.”

Sara giggled, looking over at Dick. “Yea? Big Dick or Little Dick?” She licked her lips.

“Big. Very big.” Dick nodded. He was practically drooling.

Veronica smirked. “Did Leona give you boys the rules?”

“No hitting, no tugging, no surprises. Tell us what you want and we'll do it all.” Sara giggled, slipping her fingers around Dick's belt hoop.

“We'll give you the best hour of your life if you are completely honest with us.” Tegan nodded and slipped her hand into Duncan's. “Come on, Baby.” She lead him upstairs.

Sara giggled and grabbed Dick's shirt. “I'm going to make you bark.” Dick's eyes widened, but he followed Sara up behind Duncan.

Veronica turned to look up at Logan. “Guess that leaves you with me.” She waited a second before she lifted her hand. 

Logan blinked and looked down at her. “I, uh..”

Veronica nodded. “No.” She smiled and put her hand down. “I understand. I'll go find someone else.”

Logan's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. “No. Wait.”

Veronica lifted a brow. “Logan, I get it. It would be weird, with Lilly and everything after...” She shrugged. “You like blondes, right?” She smiled. She really was trying to not have any hard feelings.

“Can... can we just talk?” Logan's thumb rubbed along her arm.

Veronica looked up at him. “It's your hour. Whatever you want.” She didn't want to talk. She remembered what he had said, the tone he used, the sneer on his face. She turned and pulled her arm gently away from his. “My room is this way.” She walked up the stairs and checked to make sure he was following. She opened her door and held it open for him to enter.

“You live here?” Logan stepped in, looking around. It was a bed with a small table next to it, a vanity and a stool. 

“No.” Veronica smiled. She flipped something over on the front of her door and closed it. “So...”

Logan ran his hand through his hair. “A hooker, Veronica?” He wasn't looking at her.

Veronica expected this from Duncan. It was shocking coming from Logan. “Guess the rumors at school were true.” She shrugged. “I'm good at getting fucked over.” She walked to her vanity and pulled out the stool. She gestured for him to sit. She moved to the bed and sat on it.

She watched the speculation wash over his face as he realized that stool was probably the only clean surface in this room. “There were rumors of your suicide too. I'm glad they weren't true.”

Veronica looked down. She didn't want to talk about Neptune or school or the friends she once had. “I've move on.” She sighed. “Look, if you just want to talk about my career choices, let's not. I'm certainly tired of you judging me.”

“Roni, I was wrong.” Logan sighed and looked down. “When I heard about your father, I ran over to that shithole apartment you had moved into and you were gone. The landlord said you just left, no forwarding address. You didn't even come back to school.” 

Veronica watched as guilt laced his words. He felt bad. “I had nothing left.” She looked down. She cleared her throat and looked up, blinking away tears. “This is better.” She stood and walked over to the window. She poured herself a drink and plucked some ice a bucket. She dropped them in the glass and turned around. She rattled the glass at him. “Want one?”

Logan blinked up at her. “No. I want to tell you that you were right. I was an asshole and you were right.” He stood up and walked over to her. He snatched the drink from her hand and set it on the tray. He reached up and tucked some of her hair behind her ear. 

Veronica smiled, seeing her friend looking down at her. But, she was on the clock. She rubbed a hand up his chest. His breath stopped and his hand slowly dropped to her shoulder. She wrapped her hand around his neck and pulled him down while she leaned up. Thoughts of Lilly flashed in her mind. Lilly's boyfriend, no ex-boyfriend, was standing in front of her. She was going to kiss Lilly's Logan. 

Logan blinked and stepped back, holding Veronica at arm's length. He looked shocked and hurt.

Veronica sighed a bit, disappointed. She wasn't sure she really wanted to kiss him, but he had looked like he did before he hated her. He reminded her of feeling loved and safe and home. “Don't want to kiss?” She shrugged it off. She pushed it down. Instead of wallowing in what was missing, she focused. She reached forward and grabbed the waistband of his shorts. “That's ok. I can kiss other things.”

Logan jumped like she had burned him. He walked over to the other side of the room, panting. His face twisted. “Veronica, no. I don't want to have sex with you.” He shook his head.

Veronica shrugged. She reached over and picked up her drink. She sipped it and walked around to the edge of the bed. She let her shoulders roll back and her robe slipped down her arms and dropped to the floor. She sat on the corner, her legs straddling the mattress and hanging off. Her heels fell off with little thuds. She watched him from the top of her glass. “That's too bad. I heard you were very talented.” 

Logan swallowed and turned away from her. He ran his hands down his face. “Roni, fuck, put on some clothes.”

Veronica finished her drink, feeling it burn down into her stomach. She slipped off the bed and set the glass on her vanity as she moved over towards him. “I need help with this bra.” She reached up and behind her.

Logan's hands shot out and stopped her from removing it. “Wait.” He looked down at her. “Roni, please.” He looked down at her. “I just want to tell you what happened.”

Veronica let him stop her. She looked up at him and shook her head. “I don't care what happened anymore, Logan. I don't care about where we came from.” She grabbed his hands and planted them on her hips. “I just want to fuck you.” And she did. She looked up at him with hungry eyes and for the first time since her best friend died, she felt like she was alive. She felt a renewed breath inside her. The fact that Logan seemed to regret his bullying helped. It made it less pathetic that it was him that woke her. But, she wanted more. She wanted to be excited about something.

“Veronica.” Logan sighed as he looked down at her. Veronica could tell he was excited too. But, she read the confusion on his face. The guilt, which probably was laced with the bullying and with betraying Lilly, was the easiest to read. He was confused about her actions, not knowing this Veronica, or Nicki. She had been gone from Neptune for only a few months and she was so changed.

Veronica reached up and petted his cheek. “I don't want your pity, Logan. I don't want your guilt. I just want you to touch me.” She heard the desperation in her own voice. It was alien to her.

Logan shook his head and pushed her away before he opened her door and walked out. She watched him walk down the stairs and out the door. She turned and watched Leona walk around her desk in front room and peek up at Veronica. Veronica nodded, a simple gesture to assure Leona of her physical well being. Veronica turned around and closed the door again. She looked to the clock and realized she would be going home soon. She changed her clothes, throwing her dirty lingerie in a hamper to be cleaned. She changed into her basic underwear, with tiny birds all over her panties and a bra that had three hooks, but one was bent and wouldn't clasp. She put on a simple purple tee shirt and blue jeans. She cleaned the makeup off her face and pulled her hair back into a little ponytail. She checked again for hickeys, glad to still find none. She bent over and opened her safe, pulling out the bills and lining them up to all face the right way. She slipped her feet into hiking boots and grabbed her bag. She opened her door and flipped the sign on it. She walked down the stairs and to the desk. “So, how did I do today?” She offered Leona a smile. 

Leona looked up, a brow raised. “Leaving a little early?”

Veronica shrugged. “The hour was paid for. He left. I thought I would get a head start on my day off.”

Leona smiled. “I know that look.” She reached down to a drawer and opened it. She pulled out a wad of cash and held her hand for Veronica to put the remainder. She counted it quickly and pushed it over for Veronica to count. 

Veronica sighed. “What look?” She counted and wrote down the amount. She knew better to deny she had any kind of look. She asked to figure out which possible look she could have.

“The look that says you're done here.” Leona kept her smile. “He was the love of your life and now that he's back, you have to reunite with him.”

Veronica chuckled. “Nice try. Actually, the love of my life went upstairs with Tegan for the V-Day special.”

Leona blinked and looked up at Veronica. “Honey, if he was the love of your life, he wouldn't be in there with Tegan. He would be pissed that you are here, selling yourself.” She nodded to the door. “Like that boy was.”

Veronica wanted to argue that. It was pointless. Not because she thought Logan was some secret love, which she would have to think about later, but because Duncan was with someone else, when he could have been with her. She just nodded and held out her hand. “Just pay me, old wench.” She smirked.

Leona nodded, her own lips curved just slightly in a knowing smile. “Call me if you need anything. Come back if you want. No questions need to be asked. No excuses or explanations needed.” She handed over the pile of bills. When Veronica took them, she grabbed Veronica's wrist. “We play in this wild, crazy game of love and lovers. We gamble every day. We lose every day. Don't let the fear of losing keep you from putting yourself first.” She winked and let go of Veronica. “Good luck, kid.”

Veronica nodded, a ghost of a smile on her lips. “You too, Leona.” She slipped the money into her bag and turned. She walked out the door, leaving behind so much of her history in a place she only spent a few months.

She walked to her car and noticed Logan lounging in the passenger seat. She still had the LeBaron and kept the top down. She approached and sighed. “I knew I should have upgraded the security system.”

Logan blinked and looked up at her. He smiled and straightened in the seat. “I think the car itself is it's own security system. I mean, this car is older than we are, right?”

Veronica didn't bother to answer. She looked around the parking lot and saw Duncan's SUV parked on another row. It was Lilly's SUV. She had it and had to share it with Duncan when he got his license. She had pitched the biggest fit, but Veronica had calmed her down. Duncan would only need it when it was date night and then, Lilly would be out with Logan. There was no reason for her to be so upset. Lilly laughed and joked about Veronica's own rust bucket. Lilly thought it was cool and retro. It didn't have the shine it once had, but it had character. Veronica liked to think that was who she was now, retro with character and a little shine left. 

She slipped behind the wheel and buckled her seat belt. “Can I drop you somewhere?”

Logan slipped the seat belt over him. “Wherever you are going is fine.” 

Veronica gave a frustrated sigh. She started the car and a rush of hot air pushed against her skin. She adjusted the temperature of the air conditioning and the direction of the vents. She noticed Logan popped them all to point upwards, out of the car. She moved to put the car in drive but felt Logan's hand on her own.

“Are you ok to drive?” His voice was soft.

Veronica turned her head to look over at him. “What?”

“You were drinking. I would rather not be killed because you drank too much. If you'd like, I can drive.” He was talking calmly and rationally. It pissed her off that he was choosing now to be responsible. 

“I'm fine. It was just the one drink.” She tried not to think of the last time it was just one drink with him around. She wiggled her hand until he moved his off of it. She put the car in gear and drove out of the parking lot. She took the road off to a main highway and slipped in with the traffic.

Logan was silent. He looked around at the passing scenery with interest. He still had his fidgeting quirk. He couldn't sit still. His fingers had to tap on something or his leg had to bounce. He was unable to sit and just be. 

The sun was setting and she pulled into an old diner out in the middle of no where. She pulled her bag out of the back seat and looked over to him. He was watching her with a raised brow. “What?”

He chuckled. “Just didn't expect this.”

“Dinner? Do you think whores don't eat?” She smirked and turned. She opened the door and stepped outside. She heard Logan get out of the car and she waited for him to walk around. “This place has the best pie.”

Logan sighed and rushed ahead to open the door for her. They sat at an empty booth in the corner. An older lady came over and pulled a pencil out of her mostly gray bun on the top of her head. “Hey, Sweetie.” She smiled brightly to Veronica and gave Logan a friendly grin. “Hello Sweetie's friend.”

Veronica blushed a bit and picked up a menu. “Gladys.” She looked over the menu.

Gladys chuckled. “Who do you think you are fooling? I already called the order in when I saw your car. Put that menu back and stop hiding that pretty face. This boy will think you don't like him.” She slapped her order pad gently against Veronica's arm. Veronica sheepishly moved the menu back. She turned and looked to Logan. “Can I get you a drink, Sugar? Know what you want?”

Logan watched the two with a smile. “Um, coke. And I'll have whatever she has.” He slipped the menu back into it's home.

Gladys nodded. “Roger that.” She turned and yelled at the cook. “Two of them, Walter.”

Veronica raised a brow. “That's pretty trusting. You have no idea what I could possibly be ordering. I mean, I could have ordered shellfish.”

Logan grinned wide. “I'm impressed you remembered.” He played with his butter knife. 

Veronica watched him. She knew he wanted to ask the hows of her life. She wished she had it in her to make small talk. She just really didn't care about how his family was or if he was thinking about college.

Gladys returned with a coke for Logan and a strawberry shake with a cherry on top of whip cream for Veronica. Logan blinked and chuckled at the drink.

“Be a couple minutes on the food, kids.” Gladys turned and walked back to check on her other customers.

“I'm shocked, but not surprised, Mars.” Logan grinned and removed the wrapper of his straw before dropping the straw into the plastic cup.

“Right. Like having a milkshake while in the desert is such a huge shock.” Veronica rolled her eyes. 

“Just, it's such an immature drink.” Logan shrugged. “With your job, I'm shocked.”

“A lot of adults like milkshakes.” Veronica sucked the thick liquid up the straw. She watched as an obvious joke crossed Logan's mind. She watched as he realized it was most likely true. She saw his face fall as reality settled. “Yes, I get lots of practice.” She smirked.

Logan sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Roni...”

She waved a hand at him. “No. Just stop.” She plucked the cherry up and put it in her mouth. She enjoyed the super sweetness of it. 

It wasn't long before Gladys walked back up and put two plates in front of them, a double cheeseburger and fries for each. She winked to Veronica and walked away.

“Can we just eat? I know it's weird and all, but I am starving.” Veronica picked up a fry and pushed it in her mouth. Her stomach was on the verge of growling, especially since she left the whorehouse. She knew if she got into some argument with Logan, she wouldn't eat. She would feel sick and dirty and broken.

Logan nodded. “Ok. But, we're going to have to talk about it.”

Veronica nodded. “After.” She grabbed the ketchup and squeezed some out onto her burger and next to her fries. 

They ate in silence. Veronica was grateful. When Gladys picked up the plates with the crumbs from their slices of apple pie, she slipped a check on the table. Veronica reached over to grab the check, but Logan's hand was faster. He smirked and looked at it. 

“Wow, you are an expensive date.” He chuckled and reached back for his wallet.

“I'll leave a tip.” Veronica reached into her bag, she pulled out the wad of bills from before.

Logan blinked. “I think that might be excessive.” 

Veronica looked over at him, then back to the money. She pulled out a ten dollar bill and slipped the rest in her bag. “Gladys is worth every penny.”

Logan sighed. “You make it so hard to not make jokes.” He put a twenty dollar bill on top of the check.

Veronica smirked. “Hard, huh?” She slid out of the booth. 

Logan sighed again. “See?” He stood up next to her.

Veronica lowered her eyes to his crotch and looked back up to him. “No.” She leaned in. “But I blame the pants. I know what's under there.” She winked and laughed and walked out the door.

Logan followed and walked out to her car. He got in and sat while he watched her do the the same. “You know, you shouldn't wave that cash around. Someone is likely to take it.”

Veronica looked over at him. “Walter would protect me.” 

Logan laughed. “The old cook? Yea, I can see that.” He shook his head.

“I've lived here for months, Logan. I know what I'm doing.” She started the car, slammed it into reverse and pushed on the gas hard. The tired reached for traction on the dirt and caused a dust to fly up. She pushed the gear stick into drive and took off down the highway again. They were headed back towards the whorehouse. 

“Roni, wait. I don't want to go back there.” Logan sighed. “Please.”

Veronica growled a bit. “We're going to my place.” She let out a sigh. “It's just back this way.” 

Logan nodded. “Oh.” He resumed the tapping of his fingers as he settled in for the small drive. They drove past the bordello, but Veronica didn't even look at it. “So, do you really go by Nicki now?”

Veronica shrugged. “I go by it there. It's close enough to my real name that it seemed like a good fit.” 

Logan remained silent.

Veronica turned into a ratty apartment complex and pulled her car all the way to the end. She raised the top up and rolled the windows up. She turned the car off and got out. “Lock that door, will you?”

Logan nodded and locked it. He followed her to her door and looked around. “Nosy neighbors?”

Veronica knew she was being watched. She felt the eyes on her. Some watched and judged her for bringing a guy home. They all seemed to know what she did for a living, even though not one of them came to the house. It was like she had been branded with a red A. “Yea.” She unlocked her door and opened it. She looked inside and sighed. Her apartment was a disaster. Anything of value was missing and everything else was destroyed. “Well, as you can see, the maid service is horrible here.” She stepped over a broken table and set her keys on the counter.

“Roni...” Logan spoke softly. He closed the door behind him. “You have to call the police.”

Veronica blinked and looked back at him. “I'm a teenage runaway hooker. I can't call the police.” She was mad. She grabbed a glass from the counter and threw it as hard as she could against the wall. She felt a rush from the noise of the shatter.

Logan jumped and stayed where he was.

Veronica grabbed another one and growled loudly and threw it. She panted as she looked down at her shaking hand.

The door slammed open and Logan was pushed roughly against the wall. A large man stood there with his arm up against Logan's head and his fist pulled back ready to punch him.

Veronica sighed. “Charlie.” Her voice was calm.

The large man turned and smiled at Veronica. “Hey V. You ok?” He looked around and pouted. “Oh, fuck. They tore your shit up.” He stepped back and let Logan drop to the floor.

Logan coughed and rubbed his neck before he looked between them.

“Charlie, this is Logan.” Veronica leaned against the counter.

Charlie turned and smiled down at Logan. “Sorry. Heard glass breaking, thought she was in trouble.”

Logan nodded. “Yea, got that. She was just finishing the job for whoever did this.” He pointed to the broken furniture.

Charlie nodded. “Girl's got some anger issues, man.” He turned to look at Veronica. “Need help with anything, boo?”

Veronica shook her head. “Nah. I'm fine.”

“I can get the boys together, go bust some skulls on the fuckers who did this.” Charlie offered.

“Do what you got to do.” Veronica shrugged. 

“Alright.” Charlie smiled down to Veronica. He looked over to Logan, giving him a once over glance before he slipped out the door.

Logan closed the door and locked it slowly.

“Security is slow here.” She kicked at her broken toaster oven on the floor. 

“You can't stay here.” Logan softly said. 

Veronica stepped over the mess and walked into her bedroom. She reached up in her closet and pulled out a box out. She put it in on her bed and sat down. She opened it and looked inside. It was filled with photos of happier times. She saw Logan inching his way closer to her, stepping over the mess. She dug in the box and pulled out a small velvet bag. She let out a sigh and opened it, feeling the necklace before she saw it spill out into her hand. “Lilly's necklace.” 

Logan stepped forward. “She gave it to you before school started.”

“For my birthday.” Her fingers rubbed over the simple diamond. “She said every girl should wear diamonds without being tied to a man.” She let out a sigh. “The first time this place was robbed, I was wearing the necklace. My dad's collection of baseball cards were taken. My laptop and movies, CDs, all of it. But, I still had this.”

Logan sighed and sat down next to her. “Roni, you can't stay here. It's not safe. Your stuff obviously isn't safe.”

Veronica slipped the necklace back into the small pouch and handed it over to Logan. She stood up and walked out of the room. 

“Roni?” Logan followed, his voice uncertain. 

“I give up.” Veronica stood in the middle of her living room and looked at the broken wood and glass around her. 

“Roni.” Logan sighed and walked over to her. 

“Stop.” Veronica screamed out. He did. She looked up at him. “Do you have any idea what I have lived through? How much I have been kicked and told to just lay down? But, I'm a fucking moron. I keep trying. I keep finding some moment of hope to cling to. But, the moment passes and life resumes in sucking.” 

“Ronica...” Logan reached out for her.

“Being a whore isn't so bad.” She looked down. “No one hurts me. They just want to feel something, same as me. They want a girl to give them pleasure. I want a guy who doesn't care after.” 

Logan blinked and watched her. “I can't believe you let some asshole pay to take your virginity.”

Veronica laughed harshly at that. “If only.” She shook her head. She debated keeping silent. “My first time was ripped from me like every other good thing in my life. That party, whoever threw it.” She knew who threw it. She would forever know who threw it. “I woke up the next morning in a guest bedroom sore and missing my panties.”

Logan's eyes flashed with anger. “What?”

“I was raped. I was drugged and don't remember anything, but I do remember waking up to my car being highlighted with graffiti. I remember walking down to the sheriff to report the rape, too ashamed of someone seeing my care with 'slut' and 'Abel, it should have been her' written on it.”

Logan took a step towards her. 

“But, he laughed at me. He didn't even to a rape kit. He just laughed and told me to get a backbone.” 

Logan ran his fingers roughly through his hair, scratching his head. “He did what?”

“I came home to an empty apartment with a note from my father. It said he would be back.” Tears rolled down her cheeks. She should have taken the note when she left, but she didn't want to think of him as a liar. 

“You aren't alone.” Logan took another step towards her.

“I am.” She looked up at him, her eyesight blurred by tears. “I have been alone since Lilly died. I lost you and Duncan to grief. I lost my mom to her addiction, which only got worse. I lost my dad to his job. I even lost my dog. I lost friends who sided with you over something that was so ridiculous.”

Logan nodded. “Your father was right.”

Veronica blinked. She certainly wasn't expecting him to ever say that. 

“Jake Kane was found guilty of tampering with Lilly's body. He thought it was Duncan who killed her.” Logan sighed. “Since Duncan is running free, it obviously wasn't. But, Jake made it seem like her time of death was earlier.” He stepped closer, reaching down to rub her arm. “They found these tapes in her room.” He took a breath and let it out slowly. “Tapes of her with my dad, having...” He struggled to say it. Veronica nodded. She knew he meant sex. “They think she stole the tapes and he got pissed. When they arrested him, he fought it. He grabbed a gun and was killed.” 

Veronica blinked. “Oh my god.” She looked up at him. “Logan, I am so sorry.”

“Don't be. He was a bastard. He admitted it, the murder. When we were watching the cops swarm the house, I hugged my mother as he talked about how he bashed her head in with an ashtray.” Logan clinched his jaw. “When the bullets started, I just held my mother and tried to shield her from them. My father was the only one hit.” 

“Still, Logan. He was your father.” Veronica sighed. 

“He hit me, with a belt.” Logan looked down, breaking eye contact. “He burned me with cigarettes, before he quit smoking. He strangled me and punched me and threw me against walls or on the floor. He was a psychotic bastard and I am not sad he is gone.”

Veronica looked at him. She had no idea he had suffered. She hung out with him for four years. She noticed the scars, but he had always had some excuse for them. Surfing or rough housing with the guys, nail scratches from the ladies. She believed him. She always believed him until Lilly died. “I didn't know.” 

“Ronica.” Logan looked up from the floor to her eyes and sighed. “We are meant for better things. Come home.”

She laughed again. “I have no home, Logan.” She gestured around at her apartment. “It's in shambles wherever I go.”

“Come home. Live with me and my mom.” Logan reached an arm out and took her hand in his. “She loves you. And we can go to school and graduate and go to college.”

Veronica looked down at his hand. “I spent my college money on new tires. Neptune High had a dangerous parking lot.” 

Logan sighed. “I'll pay for it. I'm sure my mom won't mind.” He grabbed her other hand. “Please, it'll be great.”

Veronica looked up at him. “How can I go back now?” Dick would tell Madison who will more than likely tell the whole school. She knew how dangerous that could be, but also how the teasing will never stop. Logan wouldn't be able to protect her from all of it. And with Duncan ignoring her, she doubted he would step in. 

“We can switch. Want to go to Pan?” Logan smiled and squeezed her hands. “Ronica, I can't lose you again.”

Veronica phone rang and she turned away from him. She twisted and stepped over the debris and dug in her bag. She answered it. “Hello?”

“Nicki, those boys are looking for you and the other guy. I'm guessing they are friends?” Tegan asked softly.

“They used to be, a long time ago.” Veronica sighed. “The other guy is with me. I'll drop him off in a bit.”

Logan reached over and snatched her phone. “Hey, co-worker of Nicki's? Yea, this is the other guy. You can tell those guys that I'm fine and I'll find another way home. Thanks.” He hung up the phone and handed it back to her. 

Veronica raised a brow. “Well, alright then. Good luck with that. We don't have taxis. Or buses. Or private planes.” 

“I have better.” Logan grinned.

Veronica lifted a brow. “You do?”

“You can take me home.” Logan nodded.

Veronica opened her phone and called Tegan back. “Teeg? Hey. Boys still there?”

“Sure are.” Tegan laughed. 

“Tell them Logan is coming back there now.” She held up a hand at Logan.

“Sure thing. Make up your mind, you two.” Tegan laughed and hung up.

Veronica closed her phone and looked at Logan. “I'm going to prove something to you.” She grabbed her bag. 

“Wait.” Logan looked at her. “Pack your stuff. I think I deserve a chance to prove something to you and I don't want to come back here.” 

Veronica sighed and walked into the bedroom. She pulled out a suitcase and was able to throw all of her clothing into it. She packed up her makeup and toiletries and put them in a small tote. She picked up a couple frames and put them in the box with the pictures. She opened her bedside table and pulled out an old copy of To Kill A Mockingbird and gently set it on the pictures. It had been her father's favorite book and her last item of his. It even had his notes written in the margins. She put the bags over her shoulders and picked up the box and walked out into the main room. There was a path now that Logan must have cleared. He walked over and grabbed the box from her. He reached and got the luggage off her shoulder and on his. “This is it.”

Logan blinked. “Really?” He looked around the apartment like he was shocked. Nothing else would matter. Dishes that weren't broken, or bedding that was cheap wouldn't matter. She didn't have connections to anything else here.

“Yea.” She shrugged and went to get her bag. She pulled her keys out and walked out the door. She left the door open for him and walked to her trunk. She opened it and set her tote inside. She watched as he put the box and the suitcase inside as well and she closed it. She walked around to unlock her door and once inside, she reached over to unlock his door. Once he was inside, she paused to speak. “I'm packed because I know I can't come back here. Even if I'm just moving in with a friend, I needed to pack.”

Logan nodded. “That's fine.” He put on his seat belt and waited.

Veronica nodded back and drove over to the bordello. She pulled up with the top down and windows back down. 

“Roni!” Dick smiled brightly as he walked out with Duncan. “I didn't know you girls did field trips.”

“Dick.” Logan warned. 

Veronica got out of the car. “Nope. Just went to get something to eat.” 

“No kidding? They serve skanks in these parts?” Dick laughed.

Duncan hit Dick's arm. “Stop, dude.”

“Sorry, Roni is a whore. She makes you pay for it.” Dick nodded.

Veronica turned around and looked down at Logan with a raised brow. “Point made.” She opened his car door and looked back to Duncan. “Drive home safe.”

“Veronica.” Duncan started but it ended in a sigh.

Logan sighed and got out of the car. “Ronica, I-”

“No. No need. You get to go home knowing you tried. I get to go knowing you weren't always an asshole. Win-win.” She smiled up at him. 

“Dude, you look like she wasn't very good. You should get your money back.” Dick frowned.

Logan turned quickly and pounced on Dick. He started punching him. Duncan tried to pull him off, but he just pushed Duncan to the side. 

Veronica sighed and grabbed her taser out of her purse and quickly bolted Logan with it, which caused Dick to scream out in pain too. She stepped back and waited.

“What the fuck?” Logan trembled as he rolled on the dirt and looked up at her. 

“Dude, she's fucking insane!” Dick rolled away from Veronica. 

“You can't go beating up every guy who speaks the truth about me, Logan.” She was calm. “Also, I let Duncan try to pull you off.” She shrugged.

Logan looked over at her. “But, he's being an ass. You are going to quit working here, right? You won't be a hooker anymore.”

“I never said that, Logan.” Veronica sighed. 

“Roni, you can come home.” Logan whined as he climbed to his feet. “Dick will stop talking shit about you. You can come back to us.”

“Dude, you sound like you are in love with her.” Dick rolled his eyes and nudged Duncan. “I expect that type of talk from this one.”

Duncan wasn't talking though.

Logan stood and looked at Veronica. He let out a breath. “I do love her.”

Veronica blinked and looked up at Logan. Instantly, she saw the love there. He was certain of it, and surprised by it, but it was definitely there. His deep brown eyes were overflowing with it that it started to leak down his face. 

Duncan looked down. “He's loved you for a while.”

Veronica's head jerked and she looked to Duncan. 

“He had a crush on you before he dated Lilly.” Duncan smiled in memory.

“Dude.” Dick looked between the three. 

“DK, stop.” Logan kept looking at Veronica.

“He wanted to ask you out. When I told Lilly, she said that it would make more sense for you to date me and Lilly to date him.” Duncan continued. “So, I told him that Lilly was in love with him.”

Veronica looked back to Logan. “And you dated Lilly.” It wasn't a question. She knew it happened. She knew that they fell hard for each other and were passionate. Lilly, of course, cheated, but that had nothing to do with Logan. He just wanted to be loved. “You went with the sure thing.”

“I went with what made everyone happy.” Logan softly replied. “I fell for you though.” He took a step towards her. “I saw you through Lilly's eyes and Duncan's eyes. I wasn't allowed to be too close to you without supervision. But, I loved you so much through watching you with them.”

Veronica was stunned. She had no idea Logan ever cared about her this strongly. She knew he felt hurt when Lilly died, but she felt he was acting out due to grief. He was mad at her killer, but couldn't hurt him. He chosen Veronica because she was the closest to Lilly and did something to anger him. 

“But, I should have told you. I should have told you before Lilly died.” He looked down. “I shouldn't have done what I did. I shouldn't have let Dick and the others hurt you.”

“But, Lo...” Dick blinked in confusion.

Logan reached up and caressed her cheek. “Come back with me, Ronica. Let me love you.” 

Veronica gasped softly. She shook her head a bit. She couldn't do this. She shouldn't even be considering it. All those times Logan talked down to her. All those times Logan hurt her. All those times she ate in the bathroom to avoid the 09ers from messing with her food, or those times when her gym clothes were cut to shreds while she was in the shower. She shouldn't trust him. She looked to Duncan, her first love. He just smiled and nodded at her, urging her to accept Logan's offer. 

“Girl, you better go with that fine kid, or I will.” Leona chuckled.

Veronica turned to the door and saw her mistress snapping her gum and leaning against the wooden pillar outside. 

“I mean, if I have to, I will fire you.” Leona winked.

Veronica looked back up to Logan. She was trembling. She felt her heart pounding and she wasn't sure what to do. She watched as he nodded, smiling warmly down at her. She let out a puff of air and nodded back. “Alright.”

Logan didn't waste any time as he pushed his lips against hers. She felt the shock of their connection and had to cling to his shoulders to stay upright. She closed her eyes and tilted her head, allowing him to deepen the kiss. She felt his arms wrap around her, pulling her closer. She felt safe and secure in his arms. She reached up and gently touched his neck, letting her fingers gently run though his hair at the top of his neck. She felt this charge rush through her, lighting up all her nerves in her body and igniting her desire to live again. She felt alive and free and most importantly, she felt the love he was pouring into her. She felt wanted, not for her body, but for her. She felt needed. She didn't feel alone anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! I made her a hooker and killed Keith, but I saved Lynn! That counts, right? Maybe? Possibly? Ok, I doubt it, but I didn't make Duncan into a creep. And Dick got punched! I had fun with this.
> 
> This story started out as a much darker idea, but it changed as I went. I really like it and I might continue it. I mean, you guys can only ASSUME she went back to Neptune. 
> 
> For those paying attention, yes, I made the adorable musical twins Tegan and Sara into hookers too. I apologize. I needed two names and those were the first to pop into my head. Since I found them via VM, I decided it would be an Easter egg. They are not really hookers.  
> Email: adorkableauthor@gmail.com  
> Twitter: @adorkablewriter


End file.
